


Follow Me

by Chippa



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Rated T for language, and maybe for suggestiveness more than anything else :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: Sam wants Janet to follow her, can she convince the doctor to do so.





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my stuff I came across an old hard drive that contained some ancient fanfic.
> 
> Anyway I thought I'd post it for posterity.
> 
> If you're ancient you may have seen this posted somewhere circa 2005 ish (at least that's the date on the file lol).
> 
> Enjoy... or don't.

Dr. Janet Fraiser sighed in irritation, pushing her paperwork to one side. If anyone had told her at the start of her medical career just how much paperwork was involved she’d probably have quit then and there. "What," she snapped, as the tapping on her office door sounded once again.

Cautiously the door was pushed open and a blonde head slowly appeared. "Is it safe to come in?" she joked. "I mean, you're not going to start throwing things are you?!"

"Colonel O'Neill mentioned that did he?" Janet replied, looking up at the figure still standing in the doorway.

"Yep" said Sam grinning. "He gave me this hard done by look and told me how mean and nasty you were to treat him that way." Smiling as she remembered his comments, she continued, "I believe his exact words were: _Assault on a superior officer… that's not very caring, is it. She oughta work a little on that bedside manner of hers… just don't tell her I said that!"_

"And so you just had to rush all the way down here from your lab to reprimand me I suppose" stated Janet, raising her eyebrow.

"Who me?" She said, closing the door. "Well I'm not sure a reprimand was quite what I had in mind." Advancing further into the office, Sam paused in front of the doctor's desk, before seating herself on the edge. Leaning over, she whispered huskily "It might be fun though…"

They had gotten closer in the last three weeks since Sam had found out that Janet was in love with her. It had taken her a little while to get used to the idea and sort through her own feelings but the blonde woman had quickly realised that she cared deeply for the pretty brunette, and though she was unsure if it could yet be described as love, she had to admit to herself that Janet was a very attractive woman, and it wouldn't be hard to fall in love with this wonderful person at all.

Flushing, Janet gazed up into the blue eyes of the woman she loved more than anything. Seated just inches away from her as she was, Janet was painfully aware of the growing closeness and how easy it would be to just lose herself in those eyes and those arms.

Shaking herself mentally, Janet tried to focus on something, anything other than those piercing blue eyes boring into her, seemingly penetrating straight through to her very soul.

"Sa-am," moaned the dark haired woman. "Move back a little babe… please."

"And if I don't?" Sam responded, leaning ever closer.

"Then I might just have to throw you down on this desk and ravish you, right here, right now and damn the consequences" Janet growled. "And as enjoyable as that would be, I don't think we'd enjoy explaining to General Hammond how his chief medical officer and his chief resident genius were caught making out."

Sticking her tongue out, Sam moved to sit in the chair across from her girl. She liked the sound of that. 'Her girl.' "So how long is it exactly until your shift ends?" she asked pouting. "I think I like the idea of being ravished. I can picture it now… sweet, innocent air force Captain, gets ravished all night long by a beautiful doctor wearing nothing but a stethoscope!"

"God Sam," groaned Janet, fanning herself. An image of the attractive Captain wearing nothing but her smile had popped into the doctor's fevered thoughts and refused to be dislodged. "I swear you're trying to kill me! I don't know how you expect me to survive…" she paused, to glance at her watch, "…the next hour and twenty minutes. Yet alone get any work done."

"You could always leave early, I mean it's not as if you haven't done your fair share of double shifts in the past," commented the Captain, glancing at the door almost furtively. "You could always say it was a medical emergency or something."

"It will be a medical emergency" retorted Janet.

"How'd you mean?" queried the blonde, quirking an eyebrow.

"Mine," she responded. "I'm gonna explode from sexual frustration at this rate."

"That's funny" Sam laughed back. "I think I've got a case of that too, I guess it's contagious." Winking, she continued, "I have heard of this very hot doctor though, who may just hold the cure…"

"Only for you" came the reply.

"Follow me to the surface then?" grinned Sam.

"Follow you anywhere" smiled the doctor, as she followed her, soon to be lover, out the door. "Anywhere at all."


End file.
